Lioness of the West
by NautoNamikaze4
Summary: Johanna Lannister is the youngest child of Lord Tywin Lannister and his second wife; Camylla Westerling. Will she change the game or let the series of unfortunate events happen?
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I don't own Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire because that honor goes to George R.R. Martin but I do however own Camylla and Johanna Lannister.

Author note: I is sorry about Red Maelstrom. Kind of burnt out on that but I swear on my sister's first born child that I'll get it done… just not now.

Prologue

They said you don't remember the pain of giving birth. They lied. Lady Camylle remembered plenty. But they also said that it would all be worth it. And as she look in the eyes of her brand new baby girl, she could tell you that they were right. On that count, at least. From the frightened eyes of the maester and midwives, Camylla knew that she will not wake to see the next evening.

Lady Camylla Lannister formerly Westerling married Lord Tywin Lannister just nine months prior to the girl's birth. Camylle could feel the sweat on her brow as her husband and stepchildren entered her chambers. Tywin sat beside her to lift the blanket off of their daughter to see. Jaime lifted his dwarf brother in his arms to see their baby sister.

"What's her name?" Cersei asked as she stood beside her twin brother.

"My Lord," she weakly smiled at her husband with pained blue eyes. "Would you like to name her?"

Tywin took his youngest child and stared down at the baby girl who blinked slowly up at him with her green eyes. "Her name will be Johanna."

"After Mother?" Jaime asked.

"Yes."

Camylla nodded, "My Lord, can you give me a minute with you alone?"

Tywin stiffly nodded as his three older children exited the chamber with frowns on their faces. She watched his expression stiffen even more as he turned back to her. She knew that she looked unsightly but she did not care. Camylla just pushed an entire human out of her womb.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you will train Johanna how to fight and govern the Westerlands." Camylla weakly pushed herself up. "Promise me that you will not treat her like you treat Tyrion. My death is very near and I realise at the wedding that you do not care for me as you did for Lady Joanna."

Tywin stared at her as he gave their child to a midwife so he could lean closer to her, "I promise that I will. I have a high belief that she will surpass me in ruling."

Camylla smiled as he guided her back into bed. She could hear her blood slowing down in her body as Camylla weakly clinged to life. She clenched her eyes shut as her breath came out slowly.

Johanna; my daughter, this is my first and final words for you. Gold isn't everything but honor is. Not anyone's honor but your own. Gold is worth nothing to the Stranger. The lions may have their debts and such but you have Westerling blood running through your veins. Play the game; sweet Johanna, and win.

She hoped that her thoughts reached her child as the Stranger made its presence known. Camylla couldn't see her husband's expression or Johanna screaming to be fed from her bosom. Just darkness and nothingness


	2. Johanna

Author's note: I sort of combine the two stories together so the ages are the same in the books but the events will be from the show.

Johanna

Johanna was sitting in a chair in her father's war council tent when her father walked in. Johanna raised her goblet in greeting to Tywin as he sat in the chair across from her.

"Johanna, it's a surprise to see you so close to the battlegrounds." Tywin stated as he pour himself a cup of wine. "Why did you come?"

"I have a question to ask you."

"Ask."

"Why did you ordered Ser Gregor to kill the Targaryen children?" Johanna watched as her father put down his goblet on the table. "Prince Aegon would be my age if you allowed him to live."

"I ordered Clegane to kill them to proved to Robert Baratheon that I was loyal to him." Tywin stared at her. "Why do you ask about it now?"

"My trip to Volantis several years ago. Do you remember?" Johanna took a sip of her goblet. Tywin nodded at her. "There I meet a boy named Young Griff. He was very intelligent and dashing for a commoner."

"Oh?" Tywin frowned slightly at her. "Why is he worth mentioning."

"Really, Father? Who was the Hand of King Aerys after you?" Johanna asked with a quirk of a smile.

"Owen Merryweather."

"And?"

"Jon Connington."

"What was Jon Connington lord of?"

"He was formerly the Lord of Griffin's Roost." She watched silently as her father set the goblet on the table.

"Are you implying that Aegon Targaryen is alive, Johanna?" he asked.

"I'm implying that there might be more Targaryens in the world then we first thought."

"I see… Will you go to King's Landing or back to Casterly Rock?" Tywin asked her.

Johanna tapped her fingers on the table in thought. King's Landing is where the powerful rule and where the weak suffer. Casterly Rock is the richest castle known to man but riches aren't worth anything to those who don't care. "Why?"

"Because I want you to find Brightroar."

"I thought that it is lost. Why do you need me to find it?" Johanna frowned at Tywin. "Could I at least see my siblings before leaving to search for Brightroar?"

"You may. Tell your sister and Tyrion that they need to reel in Joffrey or he'll lead the country into ruin."

Johanna stood up with a smile, "Sending me to curb my sister's Boy King? You are concerned about Joffrey being 'powerful' king."

"You're a fool thinking he is powerful," Tywin sighed heavily.

"I said it but doesn't mean I think he is. See you after you won the war, Father." Johanna smiled at Tywin as she exited the tent. The soldiers parted for her eyeing her warily as she past them.

"That's the…"

"Well," her cousin; Arthur Westerling, chirped. "How's your conversation with Lord Tywin, Lioness of the West?"

"Usual. Also, don't call me that."

"Really?" Johanna could feel Arthur's look on her back. "Did you inform him of the boy?"

"Yes."

"No reaction?"

"None."

"What happens now?"

"We are going to visit my family in King's Landing then searching for Brightroar."

"In the ruins of Old Valyria?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe." Johanna answered.

"Super."

"Ready the horses. We ride to King's Landing." Johanna ordered.

"Of course, my Lady."


	3. Sansa

Author's note: Sansa meets Johanna Lannister before she leaves to find Brightroar and maybe a love interest? Hon hon hon~~

Sansa

Sansa barely could hide her wince as the knight fell to the ground below. Joffrey clapped as he lean towards her. "That was well stuck!"

Sansa kept her gaze down as they cleaned up his corpse.

"How was that, my Lady?" Joffrey said with smirk on his face.

"It was well stuck, Your Grace." Sansa answered.

"I already said that. Didn't I already said that?" Joffrey looked at Meryn Trant.

"Well, it looks like you're having a delight with tormenting those in your service." Sansa looked at the beautiful woman walking towards them with a tall knight walking behind her. The blonde woman looked similar to Queen Cersei but her green eyes seemed very kind and friendly. The man walking behind her had brown hair and blue eyes that glittered merrily.

"Aunt Johanna, so you have returned from Volantis?" Joffrey asked the young woman.

"Obviously," Lady Johanna stated as she hugged Myrcella and ruffled Tommen's hair. "Father sent me to bother your mother about something."

"What is it?"

"None of your business." Lady Johanna's green eyes looked at her. Sympathy turned her green eyes almost blue. "I'm very sorry to hear that your father is dead, Lady Sansa."

"Eddard Stark is a traitor." Joffrey stated.

"Doesn't matter. He's still family to her." Lady Johanna commented. Sansa felt a slender hand on her head and Lady Johanna leaned forward placing a kiss on her forehead. "Valar morghulis."

Sansa looked at Johanna confused but she merely smiled as she walked away. The knight following her bowed his head to her as he followed his lady.

"I'm so happy to see Aunt Johanna after so long!" Myrcella smiled at her. "Aunt Johanna is called the Lioness of the West by those in Essos. The knight with her is Arthur Westerling, her cousin."

"Why is she called that?" Sansa asked.

"Because she settle the matters of the Tyrosh and Lorath at the age of three and ten." Joffrey answered. "Aunt Johanna have a sound mind for warfare."

"I see."

"Ah, it's good to see your happy faces." The Imp walked over. "It's so good to be alive."

Sansa stood up from her seat, "May I go, Your Grace? I have a sudden headache."

Joffrey waved his hand dismissively letting her go.

Sansa was a good distance away before she leaned on the wall covering her mouth as she sobbed. She miss her family and Winterfell.

"Lady Stark?" a low male voice asked her. Sansa jerked her head to see the man that was with Lady Johanna. Up closer the man was very attractive as he leaned forward to see her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I-I…" Sansa stuttered. The appearance of Lady Johanna stopped her from answering the knight's question.

"Lady Sansa?" her green eyes concerned as Johanna took in her puffy eyes. "Are you not feeling well?"

"N-No, My Lady."

"Arthur, escort Lady Sansa to her chambers." Johanna brushed a stray tear away from her face. "Return to me when you are finished with whatever you planned."

Johanna walked away from the two as the knight named Arthur held out his arm to her and Sansa took hold of his arm nervously. "I won't bite you, My Lady. Unless you order me to hurt those who harmed you,"

"Lady Johanna didn't ordered you to hurt those who harmed me, Ser." Sansa looked down at her feet.

"Jo indirectly ordered me to protect you." Arthur laughed. "We are second cousins through her mother. I have known her for a long time."

"How old is she now?"

"Seven and ten. She was born before Robert's Rebellion."

"How old are you?" Sansa couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Nine and ten."

Arthur smiled down at her as they came close to her chambers Arthur lifted her chin up so they could look at each other, "Last minute advice: Don't let them see you cry. If you do then they win."

Sansa glanced away but looked at him as she braved his gaze, "I'm trying but it's so hard to."

Arthur leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers leaning back with a smile at her blushing face. "Remember that instead of their insults, Sansa Stark."

Sansa was still red as Arthur opened her chamber door for her so she could enter her room. "T-Thank you, Ser."

"You're welcome," Arthur bowed his head as he walked away.

"Wait!" Sansa called out to Arthur who stopped to look at her. "What does valar morghulis means?"

"It's High Valyrian meaning all men must die." Arthur waved as he walked away.


End file.
